


White Wine and Painted Hands

by abusemesoftly, bonesinwaiting



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Acid, Ben is done with Richie's shit, Drugs, F/M, M/M, Molly - Freeform, Multi, Poly Losers - Freeform, aged up losers, candy flipping, they all live together, they are high for the majority of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:41:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesinwaiting/pseuds/bonesinwaiting
Summary: Beverly and Richie are busy drooling over Bill, while Bill is seemingly preoccupied getting high and day dreaming about one Stanley Uris.





	White Wine and Painted Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Okay, so they are aged up first of all, second of all I absolutely do not advocate for drugs. Don't do them kids, I mean it, its a dangerous road. That being said if you do them, please be safe, don't do them alone, and don't do them without someone who had done them before and knows what to do if something goes wrong. Thankfully nothing went wrong in this fic, but people have bad trips all the time. Let me know what you guys think of the fic, I'd love to hear your feedback, as its what i use to survive...let's get started!

 

“I don’t know B-bev, the last time I did acid I got st-stuck watching crafting tutorials for like e-eight hours.” Bill said and sat down on the bean bag in Richie’s bedroom. Richie flopped on the bed while Beverly sat next to his feet and started untying his shoes for him. 

“No, but the whole point in doing it again is that you’d be with us, and we know how to help you incase you get stuck again, but trust me we won’t be watching anything.” Beverly spoke and Richie nodded and kicked his shoes off finally, wiggling his toes. 

“Listen Billiam, candy flipping is like, the funnest thing you can do with those drugs. It is, to quote an American Icon, the best of both worlds.” He said and kissed two of his fingers pointing them towards the Hannah Montana poster that hung on his bedroom door, thanks to one Ben Hanscom. 

“As much f-fun as it sounds, I don’t think i-i-it’s a good idea. I’m down to t-try acid again, and maybe the molly, but I’m not a h-hundred p-percent sure okay?” He was getting nervous just talking about it, as shown by his stutter. They dropped the subject for now while Beverly hit her guy up and Richie and Bill talked about a homework assignment he had. 

Later that night Bill was putting a movie on while Richie cooked some pasta in the kitchen and Beverly came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. 

“So, is it just me or is our friend Bill kind of hot tonight?”

Banging his fist on the cupboard above the stove he let his head fall down. 

“Thank god it’s not just me.” He turned to look at her and they started whispering about how Bill has started to change recently, his jaw filling out, gaining more muscle, growing a few extra inches, making him now the tallest loser at 6’2. Beating out Richie by an inch, and Richie was both salty about it and a little turned on. Beverly was all for her tall boys, even Eddie had grown and was now an inch taller than her and it made her extremely happy. They had all graduated high school this last spring and were in the middle of their first semester of college, well most of them. Mike and Beverly had opted out of traditional college for trade school jobs. They had a plan to save up money in the next two years and get a house together, but for now they all shared apartments in the same complex. Richie and Beverly shared one, Eddie had his own, Stan and Mike shared one and Bill and Ben had one, three of them on the second floor, and Eddie on the first. They spent most of their time at Richie and Beverly’s place, since it was the party house. Everyone knew they were welcome any time, all they had to do was knock. 

“Guy’s movie’s about to start how is dinner coming?” Bill asked and both Beverly and Richie looked up innocently and bit back a smile. 

“Almost done good sir!” Richie exclaimed and Beverly guided Bill back out to the couch insisting that nothing was going on. 

“So my guy said he can get us 6 tabs and .6 for us by tomorrow.” Beverly said later after they stopped paying attention to the movie. 

“Wait, we are d-doing this tomorrow?” Bill asked nervous. 

“Well yeah, it’s the only time all of us are free for like, a month and a half.” Richie said and Beverly nodded and had Richie venmo him. They split Bills payment between the two of them. She pulled on her coat and said bye to the boys as she headed out to pick up the drugs. 

When it was just the two boys alone Richie had an overwhelming urge to kiss Bill and wished he had just gone with Beverly. He liked their dealer anyway, he was a cool guy. 

Throughout senior year the losers had started experimenting. It started at a party when someone had questioned Richie to ask which of his friends he would make out with, and he was drunk enough to answer honestly: all of them. 

From then all the losers had started being more open in their feelings about each other. Stan and Mike had officially started dating, but Mike had also made out with Beverly before, after they had already been officially together. And Eddie and Richie had definitely hooked up before, despite Eddie having also gotten with Bill. Beverly had made out with almost all of the losers, except Bill and Eddie, but she chalked that up to Eddie being gay. Richie had never wanted to make out with their self proclaimed leader this much before recently, but something had changed, maybe it was that he was taller now, maybe it was his change of mind when it came to drugs, or maybe he was just really horny. He had no clue. 

“Rich?” Bill said putting a hand on his thigh. 

Richie shook his head like a damn dog and looked at his friend, and then down at his hand on his leg. 

“What?”

“I asked what you wanted to do, are you tired? I can go home if you want…?” Bill asked and pointed towards the door. 

“No! No, I just, was thinking we should drink!” He said and jumped up from the couch and headed to the kitchen to grab some shot glasses. He only did shots when he wanted to be really fucked up, and it usually meant something was up. He didn’t know that every other loser had figured this out sophomore year of high school, because no one said anything. Bill however was nervous to drink with him, because nothing seemed out of the ordinary all night, except for the shots. 

“Fine.” He said hesitantly and grabbed a bottle of juice to chase the shots with. 

They had ended up making mix drinks and playing a drinking game along with shots. They were on their second round, and seventh of shots when Beverly came back home, hanging her keys up and putting her coat on the couch. 

“Boys! I’m back! What are we-oh, I see Richie found the vodka.”

“That he did.” Richie said in third person as he smiled, he was now without a shirt, and leaning back against the fridge on the floor of the kitchen while Bill sat on the counter and was without his shoes, socks, or pants. 

“Take off your top, j-join us.” Bill said confidently. He wasn’t usually one to be so forward, but he was considerably drunk and wanted her to be drunk too, he was having fun, and he was trying to figure out why Richie had wanted shots in the first place. 

Beverly just laughed and pulled her t-shirt off, sitting on the floor between the boys, leaning against the dishwasher in just her jeans and bra. Grabbing the handle she downed three shots back to back before going for some chaser, hardcore as ever. 

“That’s my girl!” Richie cheered and clapped his hands smiling. The night went by without Bill ever finding out what was up with Richie, but there was a lot of shared whispers between Beverly and Rich. They both were being suspicious. They all ended up in Richie’s room again, both Rich and Beverly on his bed cuddled together, and Bill on the bean bag. That’s where they all passed out for the night, and where Eddie found them the next morning. 

“You guys know it's almost 1 pm?” 

“Shit.” Bill said with a groan as he popped his back and sat up, eyes still closed. 

“Why you gotta ruin the fun Eddie?” Richie asked reaching for his glasses next to him and sliding them on lazily. Even this early in the morn-afternoon Eddie was still one of the cutest things Richie had ever seen. He was wearing his sport shorts and a loose tank top advertising California. Probably from target. They could get everything from Target nowadays, even in Maine. 

“Because Beverly has a job interview in two hours, and can't smell like alcohol and you have class in one hour!” He said flicking Richie's forehead. 

“Fine, fine… Bev, baby get up.” Richie said rubbing her back gently. 

“No.” she grumbled, not moving an inch. 

“Beverly Marsh get out of this bed or so help me.” Eddie said again and Bill smirked, he may be the so called leader of the losers, but Eddie and Stan were the backbones. 

She moaned and literally rolled herself off the bed onto the floor with a loud thud. All of them had seen her do this many times, and were not alarmed by it anymore. She stood up then and smiled at her boys, going over and giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

“Good Morning!” she cheered contradictory to how she was just acting. She slowly walked to the bathroom that she and Richie shared and turned the shower on knowing someone would have breakfast for her when she got out. 

It was almost 5 before Beverly got back home, smiling she set her backpack down and called out to see if anyone was home. When no one answered she grabbed an apple and made her way to the apartment next door. 

“Knock knock!” she said out loud as she opened the door and smiled when she saw some of her boys on the couch. 

“Hey'a Marsh, how'd the interview go?” Mike asked setting his book down next to him, opening his arms for her to come sit down in his lap. She rolled her eyes and flopped onto him making him let out a burst of air. He laughed all the same kissing her cheek, rather low, almost her jaw. They ignored the kiss and continued their conversation. 

“Great! I think I may actually get this. But the pay isn't what they advertised, since I don't have a degree, so I'll have to keep my job now on the weekends.” Beverly was a barista at the only individually owned coffee shop in Derry, but hoping to get a job at a fabric store, in a neighboring town. They both shrugged and kept talking about the book he was reading. 

“Mr. Busybody over there hasn't said one word since he came over to /my/ apartment to study.” Mike said mentioning to Ben behind them with probably 12 books surrounding him on the table. 

“You're the only one with a stable table like this and you know it Mike.” Ben said then without missing a single beat. Even with his headphones in. It was moments like this that made them think he just put earphones in but didn't actually play any music. 

“Ben…” she drawled out his name. Before getting up and going over to rub his shoulders. 

“Richie and I are getting Bill high tonight, you sure you don't want to rattle of some statistic about the dangers of drugs?” she asked smirking at Mike. 

“I thought that was my job?” Stan asked appearing out of the bedroom he and Mike shared. 

“You can too Stanley.” She said going over and hugging him hello. He pat her back and going over to sit next to Mike on the couch. 

“Ben you know you are always welcome to use /our/ table. And Bev, what drugs are you coercing our precious leader into doing this time?” 

Between Beverly and Richie all the losers had drank, and smoked weed, been smoking for a few years now, each loser had their own relationship with drugs, but the fabulous duo were definitely the ringleaders when it came to drugs. 

“We're candy flipping.” She answered and smiled as she sat down next to Ben making sure not to touch any of his stuff. 

“What-”

“Acid and Molly.” Ben said and finally took out an earphone, revealing that he was in fact listening to music. 

“How do you know that?” Mike asked reading all their minds. 

“I read up on it when she first had me try acid. I don't think Molly would work for me because I'm on an SSRI, so we just stuck to acid, it was fun, I think Bill will like it.” Ben said finally sitting back from his computer and took a small break. Realistically he didn't need this many books, it he couldn't help it, as soon as he started studying the books just appeared. 

“Oh, I didn’t know you guys decided to do the acid, it was what, four months ago?” Stan asked and moved a curl out from in front of his face. He had started letting his hair grow out since Junior year, and it was almost to his shoulders now, the guys liked to joke he looked like a skater. 

“Yup!” Bev said after counting backwards on her fingers. 

Right then Richie walked in with his own apple and immediately noticed the one in beverly's hand and pointed, freezing in the doorway. 

“Great minds!” He said too loudly and then slammed the door too hard for Stan's liking, he always did. 

“What's up losers? Where are the other two dorks? Off sucking face?” It seemed Richie and Beverly weren't the only two that wanted to jump Bill's bones and it made his heart ache. But he didn't let himself focus on that. 

“Uh, Eddie is at the gym still as far as I know.” Mike said and then Ben spoke up. 

“And Bill is in class till 6.” 

“Ah. Just as well, we have to get the house ready for tonight.” He went over and leaned behind Beverly against the wall. 

Everyone was silent for a moment knowing it would drive the teenager crazy. 

“What's going on tonight Richie? Why do you have to get the house ready Richie? God you're so handsome Richie. God, I have to carry the whole conversation with you all.” 

He said already jumpy. 

“We are doing drugs with Bill tonight, and the house is not child proof, and why thank you.” He said answering everything he had just said. The other losers just laughed and Beverly got up, going over and grabbing Richie's hand, taking a bite of her apple she spoke around the bite. 

“Later guys! Stop by if you want!” she said and pulled the boy back to their apartment. 

“Alright, I'll start cleaning, you make a playlist.” Beverly said and went to put their backpacks in their respective rooms. Starting to clean she and Richie talked about the songs he was adding to the playlist. 

It was a couple hours later and Bill knocked on the door, opening it without hesitation. He greeted both of them, and they talked for a while, Bill sitting on the couch. Beverly excused herself to go get changed.

Richie clapped his hands together and leapt onto the couch landing on his knees. 

“Okay, Billiam, are you ready!?” He looked at his friend expectantly, the plastic bags he had separated into each of their drugs into held out in his hand. He looked down at his own shirt remembering what he was wearing. “Oh man, and wait till you see this fucking awesome shirt while flipping. It’s going to blow your brains.” He grinned and handed Bill his personal baggie with the molly and acid inside of it. 

Beverly came back out of the bedroom, in some pajamas and smiled, taking her baggie from Richie. 

“Alright boys, let's get this night started.” she said and pulled out a small piece of candy from her bag, instructing Bill to do the same. 

“Now which is this?” Bill asked putting the piece in his mouth, starting to chew it. Beverly quickly stopped him and told him to suck on it. 

“It's the acid. Suck on it first, then chew it.” she laughed with Richie as he popped both pieces in his mouth at the same time. Beverly preferred hers one at a time. 

“Maybe we should just do acid tonight, idk how fucked up I really wanna be.” Bill said swatting Richie's hand away from his jaw. He had no idea why the boy was being so touchy. 

“No, come on, we talked about this, you have to try candy flipping once man.” Richie said sitting on his hands then. Beverly patted her lap and Richie came over, sitting in it, and letting his head fall against her shoulder. 

“What are we gonna do with him Miss Marsh?” Richie asked not moving, and she just ran her hand over his torso, smiling as she started chewing her candy finally. 

“Keep ‘em I guess.” They all laughed, and Get my popped her second candy in her mouth sucking the flavor off. Bill followed her without her having to say so. He was inexperienced when it came to drugs, but they knew what they were doing and they wouldn't steer him wrong…

“I've only ever had paper tabs. I like these much better.” Bill said around the gummy. 

“Trust us,” Beverly said, “You’re going to like candy flipping much better as well.”

Richie nodded and began in a ridiculous voice that was somewhere between a southern and a british accent, “And now, for the main event…” he popped the capsules of mdma into his mouth and chased them down with some water before handing the bottle to Beverly. 

“Oh my god, you idiot.” Beverly rolled her eyes. “Bill hasn’t taken his yet and you always need to take yours half and hour after me. It hits you stupidly fast remember?” 

He looked at her sheepishly, “Oh yeah huh.”

Beverly shook her head before turning to Bill. “Come on Bill, we would never have you do something you couldn’t handle,” She coaxed.

Bill nodded, taking the water and taking his capsule. Beverly followed and swallowed hers down as well and set a timer on her phone. They continued to talk, and Richie was antsy to start his playlist, finally jumping up and then slowly sitting back down on the floor. 

“Okay. Getting back up that fast was a mistake, but...It's time to start the playlist!” He said holding his stomach with one hand, and his phone with the other. Bill and Beverly laughed at his behavior and let him do his thing. Putting music in was always a hassle, they had to turn the player on, then switch the batteries between remotes, turn the speakers on, then switch the batteries again to be able to control the volume.

“Oh god, I’m nauseous.” Bill said after a while and Richie and Beverly smiled at each other, 

“Yeah, that’s gunna happen, trust us, you’re about to be real high.” Richie said and Bill just laughed looking at them. 

“I’m already high.” He said and waved his hand in front of his face, laughing at the waves it made in his sight. 

After a while Beverly sighed, saying the drugs had hit her stomach as well. 

“We should color!” Beverly said and both boys agreed with her strongly, but no one moved. It made them all laugh. 

“Or, we could play truth or dare?” She suggested again and both boys moved to turn towards her nodding along. 

“Okay, I’ll start, Richie, truth or dare?” She asked and he answered truth, unsurprisingly. Everyone outside their group assumed Richie was an always answer dare person, but they knew their trashmouth was always willing to give up info about himself before he did something really stupid. 

“Which of us would you rather kiss right now?” She smirked knowing damn well what his answer was, but Bill just turned to him and smiled, high already, and he was feeling good. They were right, he just needed to do it with his friends. 

“Uh…” Richie was stalling. He blushed and fanned his face. 

“It’s hot in here.” He started tugging at his shirt and then sighed. 

“Bill.” 

“Yes?” Bill answered assuming he was going to ask him a favor. 

“Wait...oh! Oh...Richie, you sly devil.” He said laughing with Beverly who was already laughing at the whole situation. Richie being in disbelief that he didn’t understand, and in shock that he had just said that, and Bill being so oblivious. 

“Alright, Bill, truth or dare then?” Richie asked and he just sighed. 

“Dare.” Bill said and sat up straighter, before immediately falling back into the couch. It was getting hard to move. He assumed it was the molly. 

“I dare you to kiss our game sponsor, Miss Beverly Marsh.” He looked over to her, and she stopped laughing abruptly. 

She looked like she was going to kill him, but he knew that she wouldn’t. She was more likely to squeal than anything. She had been wanting to make out with Bill for a few weeks now, and she was going to get her chance. 

“Easy. Come ‘ere darlin’.” He said and she gladly forced herself up, stumbling her way over to his end of the couch, and sat down in his lap as he put his hand on her cheek and kissed her. It was short and sweet, and not at all enough in her opinion. He pulled back and she followed his lips for a second before she pulled back, hoping Bill hadn’t noticed. 

Richie did. He smirked as she then got up off his lap and joined her roommate on the floor. 

“Bev, Truth or Dare?” Bill asked and she looked up and shook her head, trying to get the thoughts of Bill and his kiss out of her head. 

“Uh, truth.” 

“You all are so lame! Fine, let’s spice this up a little...how many times have you ever, ya know, during sex?” She turned bright red and scoffed at his question. 

“More than you.” She smirked and both boys boo’d her and she sighed. 

“Fine….five.” Beverly answered honestly and both boys started whooping and hollering. 

“Who was it?” Richie asked, knowing damn well who it was. 

“Guess you’ll have to wait until my next truth, truth or dare Rich.” She said and he answered dare. She thought for a moment. 

“I dare you to send your last dick pick to Ben.” She smirked and he acted ocosted. 

“How do you know I even have dick pics?”

Both of them gave him a look and he sighed. 

“Fine.” He sent the picture message to Ben without caption and Beverly wasn’t satisfied so she took his phone and sent a message with it. 

‘Thinking of you.’ 

“Come on, that wasn’t necessary.” Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on the door and they all froze. No one had to move because Ben opened the door and came in and looked at the three of them and sighed. 

“What is this about?” 

“She dared me!” 

There was silence for a moment. 

“Nice. Next time send one to Stan though, I’m trying to work.” He said and before he left he went to their kitchen and grabbed three cups of water and brought them out to them and set them down. 

“Drink.” Was all he said before he left. 

They all three bursted out laughing as soon as the door was closed. 

“Do you think he knew we were high?” Bill asked and Beverly and Richie just laughed even harder. 

“Uh, yeah, Big Bill, we talked to them this morning. They all know we’re high.” 

“What!?” Bill exclaimed and then fell backwards covering his face, “Oh my god…” He sighed. 

“Has your ceiling always looked like two squids fighting?” He asked a few seconds later, and they both looked up at their popcorn ceiling and just shook their heads. 

“Yeah he’s high.” Beverly said and leaned in to Richie and put her head on his shoulder. 

“Your turn Bill.” Richie said and he looked up. 

“My turn for what? Oh! Yeah! Uh, truth.” He said and then went back to looking at the ceiling. 

The two on the floor looked at each other and both nodded. 

“If you could hook up with one loser right now who would it be.” Richie asked and the room went silent as the music switched songs. 

“Stan.” He said without moving or missing a beat. 

They both looked puzzled. 

“What?” Beverly asked, her voice almost sad. 

“Yeah, God, I’ve wanted to get with Stan for like a year now, but he’s with Mike, and I know he shares Mike sometimes, but he’s never seem keen to the idea of sharing himself, and he seems happy with Mike, and I don’t wanna mess that up for them ya know, but man Stan is so...fucking hot.” He said and looked up, now way to into the idea of Stan. 

They had unknowingly opened a can of worms, for the next two hours all Bill wanted to talk about was Stan. His hair, his mouth, his sarcasm, his body, his dick. That was the worst. Because the talk of how much Bill wanted to drop to his knees for their friend was enough to get both Richie and Beverly worked up. Over the course of the night Beverly and Richie lost their shirts, and Bill lost his pants, which didn’t help anyone’s situation because talking about Stan was also working him up, and his boxers didn’t hide much. 

They all learned a lot that night, including, and most importantly, that Bill was very touchy feely when he was high. Richie eventually ended up on the couch and Bill leaned into him, and ran his hands all over his chest, and stayed there for an hour, just touching his bare skin, and making Richie unbelievably hard, and made his breath shallow, to not show just how worked up he had been because of the simple touches. 

Beverly was getting progressively more wet as the night went on, watching her boys together, knowing just how bad Richie wanted to fuck Bill, or hell, maybe even the other way around. Probably the other way around. She briefly remembered him wanting to be a bottom when it came to guys. Either way, she wanted to see them together as much as she wanted to be a part of it. It was nearing the end of their high when Beverly couldn’t hold it back any longer. 

“Richie, come here please.” She said and tapped the floor in between her legs. He slinked off the couch and unceremoniously crawled over to her and sat on his butt, his legs leaning over hers, so they were really close. 

“What’s up buttercup?” He said and instead of answering she just leaned in and kissed him deeply. It was sweet and quiet. When Bill didn’t hear any noise after a while he looked up and saw them in the middle of a very deep kiss that was getting more and more hot and heavy. 

“Wasn’t expecting a show.” Bill said and moved to sit criss cross as he watched them go at it. When Richie moved to start kissing at her neck she sighed. 

“It’s your fault you know. All you’ve been talking about all night is Stan, but if you had bothered enough to care you would have noticed how hard Richie’s been all night, and how bad I’ve wanted to get back in your lap.” She said and Richie pulled back looking at her, and they had an inaudible conversation. One that ended with Richie pulling her in by her hair and kissing her deeply as she ran her hand down and into his pants. He groaned into the kiss and then pulled back, standing up and helping her up. 

Bill was still shocked, looking up at them from the couch he just stared. 

“Uh, tonight’s been fun, and I really do think you should talk to Mike, because I know for a fact that Stan is totally into the thought of you two getting together. The drugs should be wearing off any minute now, and we should all try and get some sleep.” Richie said, even thought it was obvious that neither Richie or Beverly would be sleeping, they’d be doing something much more fun. It was also obvious that they were trying to politely kick him out, after they had just basically confessed to getting to this point because of him. He was even more shocked. 

“I…” He stood up and looked between the two. 

“You guys should have told me.” 

“What?” “What?” 

Both Richie and Beverly said at the same time. 

“Look, guys, yeah I wanna fuck Stan, but that doesn’t mean that I haven’t thought about you too either?” He was confused by his own wording, his brain still not fully functioning. 

“Then would you like to join us, because if I don’t get my pants off right this second I’m going to scream, and Mrs. Jinks upstairs would kill all of us if I did that again.” Richie said, cutting to the point. 

“Lead the way.” Was all Bill said and Beverly giggled and grabbed both boys hands and pulled them back to her bedroom, knowing damn well she was the only one that had what they would need. 

When they were there Beverly wrapped her arms around Bills neck and started kissing him the way she wanted to. He bit her lip and she gasped as Richie’s ever cold hands ran down her back and grabbed her ass. She smirked into the kiss and wiggled her ass as Richie groaned and started unhooking her bra. As soon as it was undone, she moved her arms and threw the thing to the side, Bill’s hands coming up to cup her breasts. 

She melted into the touch and started pulling at his shirt, wanting it off. With one hand he reached behind him and pulled his shirt off over his head and both Richie and Beverly were in awe of how attractive that was. Richie growled and told Beverly to get on the bed and she listened to him as he went over and put his hands on both sides of Bills face, kissing him for the first time. It was Bill that made the soft noise this time. Richie dominated the kiss and eventually moved his hand down to palm Bill through his boxers. Bill moaned and so did Beverly. It made both boys turn and look at her, one elbow held her up so she could see, and the other hand was inside her panties. 

“Aw, have we forgotten you Bev?” Richie asked and she nodded. He pulled Bill over to the bed and climbed on top of her and made her lay all the way back as he kissed her deeply, rocking his hips down to grind into her, and she moaned when she felt his dick against her. They had fooled around twice now, but both times they were drunk, and high sex was much better. 

Bill quickly discarded his boxers and climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Bev. 

Richie quickly moved his hand to start pumping Bill’s cock as he moved to start leaving marks all down her neck. Both of them loved marks when it came to sex, but they didn’t know where Bill stood, so for now, both of them had decided, separately, to just keep the marks to each other. 

He bit down particularly hard on the spot on her neck that made her go crazy and she grabbed Bill’s hand and moaned arching her back up into her friend. 

“Rich…” She panted and Bill was in heaven, listening to Beverly, feeling Richie, he couldn’t believe what was happening. Richie pulled back then, after leaving a sufficiently blue mark on her porcelain skin. He started kissing down her stomach, and then down her thighs until he got to her blue panties with the white bow in front. He pulled them off her with her help lifting her hips, and he spread her legs open. 

“I think Bill needs some attention Bev.” He said and she nodded, turning to kiss him deeply, he put his hand in her hair, and felt the moment that Richie started licking over her because she pulled him in even closer and opened her mouth, the perfect moment for him to slide his tongue in. He took her hand and guided her down to his dick, which she was happy to start pumping. Finally she pulled back and motioned for him to get up, taking breaks to moan from Richie, who was now fully invested in making her come. Bill got to his knees and she laid back flat on the bed and told him to get over her chest so she could blow him, and he almost came right there, surely this was a dream he was having. No girl ever wanted him like this, but then again, Beverly was not most girls. He threw his leg over her and had his dick on the tip of her tongue when Richie did something absolutely filthy with his tongue and she arched up, moaning around his dick as she came the first time. Richie pulled up only briefly to tell her how good she tasted, which made her blush. 

Bill didn’t think it was possible for someone to blush with a dick in their mouth, but sure enough, there he was looking down on Beverly Marsh, with his dick half down her throat and she was bright red. She was also gagging around him, and that was so hot he had to put a hand up on the wall to brace himself. 

“Fuck Bev...god, Rich, have you done this?” He asked and Richie pulled back, sticking two fingers in his mouth and winked at Bill, giving the idea that he was the one that gave her the idea to try it in that position. 

When he pulled his fingers out of his mouth he slid two inside of her and they both groaned, making Bill groan when he felt the vibrations through his dick. 

“If you hold her head and just start fucking her mouth she’ll come again.” Richie said and Bill looked down to Beverly who was bright red again and this time she had a tear that ran down the side of her face. 

“Trust me, she loves it, I can tell from how wet she gets.” Richie said and then went back down, licking over her again while he moved his fingers in and out of her, getting her close to climax again. All he had to do was curl his fingers the right way, and she came again into his mouth, and he loved it. Beverly pulled off Bill’s dick and panted and nodded to Bill who took ahold of her hair and slid back into her mouth, and started thrusting in and out. She moaned again and let her eyes roll back into her head. He got the picture and started thrusting faster, going in farther, deeper. 

“Oh, Fuck, she loves that Bill, keep going.” Richie said and started thrusting his fingers faster, making Beverly moan, gagging on his dick, she just kept breathing through her nose, forcing her throat to relax, like they had practiced. If Bill was unsure before, he didn’t care now. He pulled out to give her a break, and to stop himself from coming, because he really wanted to fuck Richie. Moving to get off of her he grabbed Richie by his hair and pulled him in for a searing kiss. He tasted like Beverly, and Bill loved it, it was dirty and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

“You gunna let me fuck you Tozier?” Bill asked when he pulled back and Richie finally pulled his fingers out of Beverly and looked Bill in the eyes as he sucked the fluid off his fingers and nodded, showing off his tongue. 

“Fuck that’s hot.” Bill said and Beverly just smirked. She knew all of Richie’s tricks. The tongue thing was one of his favorites, it just didn't usually involve her fluids on his fingers. 

“Yeah it is, but who is gunna fuck me?” She asked sitting up. 

“Tell you what, you help Bill fuck me, and then I’ll fuck you all night long darlin’.” Richie said and she shuddered, knowing he wasn’t kidding. When he wanted to Richie could go all night, and even drunk, and then sober it drove her crazy, still a little high, the thought alone had her squirming, shifting her legs together, shoving a hand down between her thighs to hold herself. 

She got up then and went to her closet, and pulled out a condom and lube, and walked back to the bed. 

“Why do you have condoms Bev?” Bill asked and she backed up a bit, looked taken aback. 

“A girl has every right to be prepared as a boy dow William.” She said and he just shrugged and went back to making out with Richie, who was laying down now, pumping his own neglected cock. 

“Alright, now I know for a fact that Richie is clean, because dumbass here planned on this happening tonight.” She said and Bill pulled back and raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh yeah? Maybe we should save it for another night.”

“No, no, please, Bill, come on…” Richie begged and Bill just laughed and leaned down and kissed him again. 

“Alright, I haven’t done this in a while, so, roll over.” He said and Richie was happy to oblige, shaking his ass as he did, Beverly silently told Bill to move over and she got between his legs and smacked his ass on both sides, hard. He moaned out and arched his back up and bit his lip. 

“Not fair Bev…” 

“Completely fair, you’ve already made me come three times, and I know you’re wanting to break your record tonight.”

“So it was you!” Bill exclaimed and the other two just sighed. 

“Come on Billiam, I’m dyin’ here.” Richie said and Beverly moved, and handed Bill the lube, and he uncapped it, putting some on his fingers, he moved it around for a bit, remembering to warm it to the touch before he nodded and Beverly moved in and spread his cheeks, and smirked as Bill moved his fingers over Richie’s hole, teasing it, he slowly slid one finger in and had Richie moaning already. He was really sensitive, but he was so strong willed, he made himself wait until whoever was fucking him was actually in him before he allowed himself to come. 

Eventually one finger led to two and then three, and finally Richie had tears down his face, because he was so close and needed Bill in him right then, and Beverly took mercy on Richie and bent down, starting to blow Bill. He moaned and thrusted up into her mouth, getting him fully hard again and then she pulled off with a pop and slowly rolled the condom on him. She sat back then, going back to her closet, grabbing her vibrator out of her box, and coming back to the bed, sitting next to Richie she put the toy in her mouth getting it nice and wet. Richie was watching her content to see her fuck herself with the toy, but right then Bill pushed in and his eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a low whine. 

“Oh Christ…” Bill said and bit his lip as he bottomed out inside of his friend and looked over at Beverly who turned her toy on and pressed it against herself, the slight hum, making its way into the air of the room. 

“Bill, please…” Richie panted and grabbed Bev’s hair, pulling her in for a hot kiss. She moaned into the kiss and slid the vibrator inside of her, making her arch her back. Bill started to pull out, only leaving the head inside and then snapped his hips and groaned at the tight feeling of Richie’s ass. After kissing proved to difficult for Richie and Beverly both the pulled back, both of them moaning. Bill was fucking Richie pretty fast now, and deeper as requested by Richie. For a bottom Richie was very demanding, and that comment made Beverly laugh as she moaned, her laugh was a refreshing noise compared to the sound of fucking, heavy breathing and occasional moans. Bill was getting close, not able to last much longer, and he motioned, behind Richie’s back, for Beverly to start jerking him off, and she was happy to set her toy aside and move over, kissing Bill deeply as she reached her hand down and started pumping his cock. 

This made Richie’s breath hitch as he let out a moan from deep in his gut.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, yes…” was all Richie could say, and soon he couldn’t say anything but making vaguely pleased noises. Bill could tell he was getting close because he was getting tighter, and it only took a few more thrusts before Richie was coming all over Beverly’s hand and onto her bedsheets. He was impossibly tight and it had Bill spilling into the condom inside of Richie. 

Calling out Richie’s name one last time Bill sighed as he finished and pulled out slowly, making them both hiss. Beverly sat back happy with her boys as she smirked. 

“What?” Bill asked and raised an eyebrow, Richie just laid there with his eyes closed, seemingly asleep, but they both knew better than that. 

“Nothing, I just can’t get over how hot you both are.” 

“Not as hot as you…” Richie said into the pillow. 

“I agree with our dead friend over here, come here Red.” Bill said and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Leading her to lay back down he started kissing at her neck, and down to take her nipple in his mouth and pull on it softly, teasing it with his teeth. She gasped and looked over to Richie, who was always happy to watch her. 

Bill was now at her stomach, dragging his tongue over her hips, leaving kisses all over, he was the opposite of Richie but just as good. The drugs were completely out of their system, but they had all had the best come down any of them had ever had. Beverly was thinking of the last time they had had a come down as good when Bill licked over her, holding her thighs down so she couldn’t move them. Immediately all rational thought was gone, and all she could think about was Bill’s tongue. 

Between Bill and Richie they ended up taking turns eating Beverly out and she ended up coming 5 more times that night. Between their tongues and her toys she was exhausted when their alarms went off at 7am. She had only gotten about 3 hours of sleep. But she had to be at her new job. Moving over two sleeping boys was not as easy as one would seem, and when she finally got off the bed she fell to her knees. Apparently her legs still didn’t want to work, and she silently thanked whatever god was there that neither boy was awake to see her fall. They would never let her forget the time that they made her unable to walk. She just sighed and forced herself up off the ground and into the shower. 

She left with a kiss on each boys’ forehead and a note on the bedside table. 

Richie was the first awake, and he groggily reached for his glasses, knocking over a piece of paper, the note. After he had peed and kicked the bed to wake Bill up he reached down and picked up the paper. 

“Boys, please make sure to eat, don’t worry I will eat on the way to work. Had so much fun last night, hopefully we turned you on to candy flipping Bill, Rich, don’t forget to pay the wifi. See you both later when I get off. Winky face. Love Bev.” Richie read aloud and Bill rubbed his face and sat up. 

“Fuck, l-last night was c-crazy…” Bill said and for a second Richie was worried that he hadn’t liked it, or been too high to realize what he was doing or something bad like that, but then he smirked and pulled Richie closer to the bed, and told him to bend over and he kissed him sweetly and Richie was relieved. 

They ended up having lazy morning sex again that morning, and then Bill had to go to school, stopping briefly by Stan and Mike’s apartment to talk to Mike. 

“I think he’d love that.” Mike said and smiled at Bill who was bright red, worried the conversation would have gone much worse. Setting a plan for next Friday, Mike made sure to make a note to clear their calender and have the apartment empty for Bill. 

Richie knocked on Eddie’s door and when it was opened realized just how cute his little Spaghetti Man was. 

“Have I told you how much I love your ass recently?” The question was enough to make Eddie falter and stop his rant about how much work he had to do and how he didn’t have time for Richie. 

Before he could get a response he got a text from Ben, looking at it quickly, assuming it was something mundane, or some meme, he was surprised when Ben had sent a picture of him just out of the shower, with his towel real low. The caption read “For when you’re awake and sober.” If Richie wasn’t riled up by Eddie’s ass, he certainly was now from Ben’s text. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright!!! so, a bit of a cliff hanger for all three of them, if you guys want I'll be happy to write more in this universe, just let me know, as usually i live off your comments, please, keep them coming, check out my other fics, and feel free to request fics!! Follow me on tumblr to request, or read my headcannons, and more @iwantyourbloodonmylips Thanks guys, stay safe out there!!! <3


End file.
